powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Electromagnetism Manipulation
The ability to''' manipulate electromagnetic fields', producing a variety of effects. Sub-power of Fundamental Forces Manipulation. Also Called * Electromagnetic Manipulation * Electromagnetic Field Manipulation * Electro-Magnekinesis * Electromagnetogenesis * Electro-Magnetokinesis Capabilities The user can generate and manipulate electromagnetism which (with the exception of gravitation) account for almost all physical phenomena observable to the unaided human senses, including light and other electromagnetic radiation, all of chemistry, most of mechanics (excepting gravitation), and of course magnetism and electricity. That said, only few truly powerful individuals are capable reaching such heights of power, most users have to content themselves with lesser if still impressive abilities. Due to the intense versatility with electricity (such as electrocution, heat generation, computer and mind hacking, and electrolysis) and magnetism (such as metal manipulation, magnetic levitation, atomic manipulation, and attract and repel), electromagnetism is one of the most powerful and versatile elemental manipulation in existence. Four Interactive Forces This power is the manipulation of one of the four interactive forces; the other 3 being * Gravity Manipulation * Strong Force Manipulation * Weak Force Manipulation Applications * Generate, manipulate and release electromagnetic energy in varying ways, including beams, pulses, etc. deliver physical strikes of electromagnetic energy. ** Electromagnetic Constructs ** Sense disturbances/presence in electromagnetic fields. * Energy Manipulation by controlling radiation (cosmic radiation and any other radiation) light, ultra-violet radiation, Cosmic radiation, gamma radiation, infrared radiation, microwaves, radio waves, X-ray, optical rays and neutrinos. * EM Electricity Manipulation * Gravity Negation * Radiation Manipulation * Subatomic Manipulation by controlling the sub-atomic electromagnetic particles. ** Atomic Manipulation ** Density Manipulation *** Intangibility ** Elemental Manipulation *** Matter Manipulation ** Microwave Emission ** Molecular Manipulation * Technology Manipulation * 'Electricity Manipulation' ** Release the electricity in a variety of ways, including bolts, arcs, balls, etc. for direct attacks that may be able to generate enough power to destroy and/or vaporize matter; pyrotechnics of varying power, strikes and other type of attack envolving electricity. ** Electrical Constructs, including weapons, walls, or allies/servants. ** Electricity Infusion ** Wallcrawling by using static cling. * Electrical Enhanced Condition ** Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Durability and Enhanced Reflexes by using the electricity to stimulate nerves. * Electrolysis * 'Magnetism Manipulation' ** Release the magnetic force in a variety of ways, including balls, projectiles, etc. ** Metal Manipulation *** Iron Sand Manipulation *** Targeting with metallic weapons. ** Magnetic Constructs, including weapons, walls, or allies/servants ** Magnetic Force-Field Techniques * Electrical Telekinesis * Electrokinetic Flight * Electromagnetic Noise Manipulation * Electromagnetic Pulse Emission * Electromagnetic Wave Physiology * Electromagnetokinetic Combat * EM Spectrum Manipulation * Maser Manipulation * Planetary Empowerment * Psychic Shield by shielding their thoughts from telepaths Associations * Cosmic Manipulation * Electric Field Manipulation * Electro-Weak Force Manipulation * Planetary Manipulation * Weak Force Manipulation Known Users Gallery Static.jpg|Superhero Static is capable of manipulating magnetically ferrous objects, as well as shooting bolts of lightning. 180px-X-Men Vol 1 50 Textless.jpg|Polaris (Marvel) has inherited her father, Magento's electromagnetism manipulation. Misaka Railgun.png|Misaka Mikoto (Toaru Kagaku Railgun) uses electromagnetism to launch her signature "Railgun" technique. Oersted Cannon Ball.JPG|Fujiwara Toki (Code: Breaker) manipulating the earth's electromagnetism to launch metallic projectiles from above. Cole Macgrath.jpg|Cole MacGrath (Infamous) creating an electromagnetic field. Static9.png|Static (DC) Jackson_Arvad_(Earth-616)_as_Will_O'_The_Wisp.jpg|Will-o'-the-Wisp can manipulate molecular structures through his electromagnetism Category:Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Energy Powers Category:Elemental Control Category:Fundamental Forces Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Electrical-Based Powers Category:Energy Manipulations Category:EM waves-Based powers Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Magnetic Powers Category:Electromagnet Power